


Say You'll Remember Me

by MobileCocoa



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Based on Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift, F/M, POV Third Person, Sizzie - Freeform, Songfic, backround jasie, ignores most of 2x13, so uh. this is kinda sad i guess?, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobileCocoa/pseuds/MobileCocoa
Summary: ”My dear Elizabeth. I must surely be finally dead if I’m seeing angels.” Sebastian smiled sadly. ”No, I’m astral projecting. I had to see you one last time” Lizzie quietly added the last part. ”Well in that case, grant me the courtesy of spending my last moments in your arms.”Her heart ached. Why did he have to go and sacrifice himself? ”Anything.” ”Then, shall I have this dance, my lady?” He said, with a crooked smile. He was still wearing his tuxedo, and for some reason her astral projection was still wearing the beautiful white dress from before.  ”I would love nothing more.”or; my take on Sizzie's goodbye scene in 2x13. Heard a slowed down version of Wildest Dreams, and immediately thought of this
Relationships: Jade/Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread. Also, I have never written straight stuff before. Also, ignores all the dumb shit in 2x13

_He said, "Let's get out of this town  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds"  
I thought heaven can't help me now  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down  
  
_The day she had with Sebastian in the prison world was perfect. But as all good things, it had to come to and end. The one time Lizzie thought she had found true love, and he just had to be too perfectly heroic and go sacrifice himself to be the anchor. She didn’t know which emotion she felt most; anger or sadness. Josie got her girl at the end of the day, and Lizzie got nothing but memories and pain. But not a goodbye.  
  
”Lizzie, I think you may be able to astral project into the prison world. But I don’t think you’ll like what you’ll see. The pocket world is collapsing due to the effects of the spell we used to escape, and when it, uh, _disappears_ , so will everyone in it.” Her sister, Josie, had found a way for her to get some final moments with Sebastian, inspired by Hope’s spell. ”Babe, I still think she should get some closure” Jade said quietly.  
  
They quickly set up the needed ingredients, and sealed the old mill with a protective barrier spell. Josie and Jade wordlessly, but with apologetic looks on their faces, left Lizzie to perform the spell. It did not matter what Sebastian had done in his past, she still loved him. Even if she didn’t, nobody deserved to die alone. ” _Phasmatos Tribum, Invocia Cavea, Misero Mundi.”  
  
_As she appeared in the pocket dimension, she noticed she was in the Salvatore School. Following her heart, she walked into the living room, to find Sebastian standing there, looking at the fireplace.  
  
_He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins_  
  
”Sebastian!” She tearfully exclaimed. ”My dear Elizabeth. I must surely be finally dead if I’m seeing angels.” Sebastian smiled sadly. ”No, I’m astral projecting. I had to see you one last time.” ”Well in that case, grant me the courtesy of spending my last moments in your arms.”  
  
Her heart ached. _Why did he have to go and sacrifice himself?_ ”Anything.” ”Then, shall I have this dance, my lady?” He said, with a crooked smile. He was still wearing his tuxedo, and for some reason her astral projection was still wearing the beautiful white dress from before. ”I would love nothing more.”  
  
_Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams  
_  
There was no music playing, but that did not matter to the pair. They silently took the first steps to a waltz, chest to chest. ”I would ask you to find a way to get out of this place, but I know your heroic pride would accept no such thing.” A spin. ”In which case, I beg of you, remember me like this. Happy, in your arms, wearing such a beautiful dress. What a couple we would have made.” The dress was nice, but that was not Lizzie’s focus. She still attempted to lighten the mood.  
  
_I said, "No one has to know what we do"  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now  
_  
”Such a shame the fates disagreed. But my dearest Elizabeth, I shall remember you for all eternity, for there is naught I treasure more than our brief, but everlasting time together. Promise me, you will continue on with your life? You shall not shed a single tear for me. If you must reminisce about our doomed affair, do so in the confines of your dreams, and only there” Steps back, and forward.  
  
”I will always remember you, Sebastian.”  
  
”As will I, Elizabeth Saltzman. I will always remember”  
  
”Please kiss me, one last time.”  
  
As their kiss full of desperation, unsaid words and promises came to an end, so did Lizzie’s time in the other dimension. With one last longing look into eachother’s eyes, Lizzie faded away.  
  
”Goodbye, Elizabeth.”  
  
_And when we've had our very last kiss  
My last request it is  
  
Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams_


End file.
